The Prophecy
by Araanaz
Summary: Power cannot be fooled, honor must be preserved, magic is growing and only true love can set things right... It’s time for the ultimate test! Will they be strong enough? Alt. Universe. SS, TE
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prophecy

Author: Araanaz

Pairings: S+S and E+T

Rating: G

Author's note: First CCS fic ever… This is kind of my return to the wonderful world of fanfiction. This may sound like something you've already read if you've been on this website long enough, that is because I took the main idea from a fic I wrote long ago. I deleted that other fic 'cause it didn't live up to my expectations. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!

Summary: Power cannot be fooled, honor must be preserved, magic is growing and only true love can set things right... It's time for the ultimate test! Will they be strong enough? Alt. Universe.

Part 1

Prophecy said that, one day, Power would descend on the human kind and create a few special beings. They'd come to the world under two different names and they would make the Power grow stronger with each generation. It also said that, for these humans to have a real hold onto their magic, the two family would have to be reunited as one. But Power cannot be fooled and only true love would make it right. Otherwise Power would quit the human kind, forever.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

When I was young, I mean younger than now, the elders told me about this story. They said it was us, our family, it was about. They also said I had strong magic inside of me and I needed to stay grounded in order to make it grow. I believed them and started training and, as a matter of fact, the power inside me grew strong. But I got so absorbed by this all that I forgot what this was all about. Love. Only true love would allow us to fully own our powers.

I should have known better.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Syaoran! Matte!" A girl with long dark hair floating in the wind cried out, almost out of breath. But the boy didn't seem to hear her and went on running in the immensity of the field. When he ran like this, it was like he could fly. His legs where moving so rapidly and the air was hitting his face so hard that he couldn't even see where he was going and it made his lose all control.

He finally got to his destination and, even before he could notice it, his body went flying in the air. He closed his eyes and opened up his every senses to feel the magical sensation. Then it was gone as his body broke the surface of water. The cold water embraced every part of him, pulling him into the depth until his foot came in contact with the ground so he could push himself back to the surface. He inhaled sharply, like he hadn't for too long, and let out a cry of pure pleasure. He then slowly swam to the edge, still dizzy from all the sensations that had come rushing to him only seconds ago.

"Syaoran!" The girl finally reached the edge of the rocks, completely out of breath, and looked at the young man like he was crazy. "Syaoran, what had come into you?" She asked when she finally got down to his side. "I never saw you so… well, so energetic, unless it was for your training. You didn't even wait for me!" She protested.

Syaoran didn't care. He didn't even listen to her. He lay down on the sand mindlessly and looked up at the sky. It looked beautiful and pure. "Syaoran, are you even listening to me?"

"Meiling, have you ever tried listening to the silence. It can be very rewarding sometimes." He simply answered, eyes still fixed on the sky.

"Listening to the silence? But how can I listen to the silence if it doesn't make any sound? Oh!" The realisation suddenly hit her.

And the silence was made.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Kids, were have you been? You're all dripping wet!" A tall woman with big shiny amber eyes greeted them as they came in, water dripping from their still wet clothes. "Go change in dry clothes before you get a cold. And, son, don't forget to get ready for tonight. You do remember you have to meet the elders, right?"

"Yes, mother." He replied and the two youngsters quickly ran to their room.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Far from there, in another city, in another country, people were enjoying big festivities. They were eating and laughing while, on the sound of traditional music, a young girl was dancing. She moved to the rhythm like the music was part of her. Moving her arms like they were wings and flying around like her feet never touched the ground, she looked too much like a fairy not to be magical. When the music came to an end, people applauded and the crowd was rewarded by a warm smile that made the stars seem brighter.

"Isn't she totally beautiful!" A girl with bright amethyst eyes and dark hair sighed.

"Her power is increasing greatly. Time will come soon." A man with silvery hair replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes." The girl agreed, her face saddening a little. "Do you think it'll take her away from me?" She asked worriedly.

"Maybe. Who knows what the Power has in mind for her? But don't worry. She's pretty strong for her age and, no matter what happens, I just know it'll be alright. She'll be alright."

Amethyst orbs turned to him, shinning gratefully. It would be alright. Her eyes wandered back to the magical girl still dancing. She was so wonderful, looking so tiny and light on the outside, but yet so strong inside. She had to pass the test, she had to make it. Anyway, why wouldn't she make it? Everyone of her descendants had made it through the family test. 'Even I, with so little magic in me, have succeeded. She is so much stronger than I am, she will make it too.'

"Tomoyo-chan!"

The girl was brought back in reality when she heard the object of her thoughts calling her. A tender smile spread out on her face as she saw her friend running towards her.

"Tell me, Sakura-chan, are you enjoying yourself?" She asked warmly.

"Oh yes!" The girl squealed in pure happiness.

"I'm so happy you're having fun. I just love to see you smile. You have such a cute smile. So kawaii!" Tomoyo smiled dreamily.

"Hooooe!" Sakura exclaimed. She was used to her cousin and best friend acting like this but still…

"Mmm… Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked slowly, unsure if she should bring the subject on.

"Hai? What is it Tomoyo-chan?"

"I was wondering… Have you heard any news about your family test?" She asked carefully.

"Don't be so concerned Tomoyo-chan! I'm sure it'll be easy. I'm not even afraid one bit!" The girl replied, her face showing resolution.

"Okay then… If you say so!"

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Syaoran sat straight in the hall of the elders' temple, waiting for someone to invit him to come in. His eyes wandered around the room. He had come in there a few times already, but it was always impressing. Sure, the decoration was beautiful and luxurious, but there was something else to this place that made it special. The young boy could feel something in the air, like the energy of his ancestors had been gathered in there. It was a powerful sensation, one of these that can make you feel like you're so small but yet so strong. Syaoran wasn't sure if he really felt at ease in there, but he knew that, one day, all of this would be his. He was the heir of the Li clan after all.

The big wooden door slowly opened and a man in traditional Chinese costume appeared. Syaoran recognized him to be Meiling's father. The man slightly bowed his head to him before inviting him to come in. The young man followed him without a word.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sakura sat at her window, looking out at the stars. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she never heard her father coming in. "Sakura?" She was startled by the soft voice calling behind her. She turned to look at him.

"Is there something on you mind, princess?" He asked, concerned.

"Iie, otousan, I was just looking at the sky. It is truly beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

"Sakura." He sat next to her and gently stroke her hair. "You know you can tell me everything."

"Hai, demo there's really nothing to say… I'm just a little nervous, that's all. But there's no reason to worry, right? So I'm fine."

He looked in his daughter's eyes and saw the determination in there. She was so strong for her age. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you. And I have complete trust in you."

She smiled and hugged him tight. She would be ready.

"Otousan." She looked in his eyes, a serious expression on her face. "I have this feeling. Time is coming soon."

"Your intuition cannot fool you. And it may come sooner than you think." The father said softly to his daughter. He took a deep breath before he added. "Yue-sama is here. He wants to talk to you."

₪₪₪₪₪₪

The young Li looked at the few people sitting around the room. They were all wearing traditional Chinese costumes and had that serious expression on their face. It was almost scary. But Syaoran composed himself to look as confident as possible. It seemed to work well because, after scrutinizing him suspiciously, the leader of the elders put on a satisfy look on his old face.

"You've been training hard, son, haven't you?" He asked with a voice that years had made unsteady.

Syaoran nodded, not sure if he had to answer. The old man smiled.

"Come over here." He ordered, his wrinkled hand waving to him like in slow motion.

The young man made a few step forward, breathing deeply yet calmly.

"Mmm… You do have a strong aura for someone so young. Green, the color of hope. And you do hope to pass the test with success, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Syaoran answered honestly.

A loud bam was heard when the old man hit the table with his fist with all his strength. He looked so fragile, but Syaoran was sure he felt the old room shaking under the elder's rage. Had he said something wrong?

"Hoping won't lead you anywhere!" The old man choked in anger. "You must be sure, determined, you must know what you're getting yourself in. This is not a game, son, this is your honor that is at stake. And as the heir of the family, as the future Li clan leader, you HAVE to succeed because, if you don't, that's not only your life you're ruining, but the life of the whole family, and maybe even the life of the generations to come. You do understand it, don't you?"

Syaoran felt his whole body shaking under every word the old man said, but he forced himself to look straight at him. Looking down would be a terrible mistake, he knew it. The elder was testing him.

"You do understand, don't you?" The old man repeated, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I do. And I will succeed." He replied firmly.

The leader seemed to calm down and waved at another man to go on.

"You are leaving tomorrow. The family jet will bring you to a certain point and then you'll be all by yourself. The pilot will give a map and you'll have to follow the directions in order to find the right place."

"Where is it?" The young man asked.

"We cannot tell you." Was the answer.

"And what will I have to do?"

"You will see then."

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sakura looked at the tall silvery winged man standing in front of her, the expression on his face already telling her all she wanted to know. Now was the time. She breathed deeply and stood straight.

"What do I have to do?" She asked, ready to fulfill her mission.

"I cannot tell you much, unfortunately. You will have to deal with everything the best you can when you'll be there. But, seeing the strong pink aura that surrounds you, I know your power is strong enough. You're leaving tomorrow. Be ready at 6 am. Until then, get some rest. You will need all your energy to make it through the test."

"Hai, arigato Yue-san. I'll be ready, I promise."

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sakura looked around at all the people who came to say goodbye to her. All those faces she knew and loved: her otousan, her oniichan, her best friend, her mentor. She could even feel the presence of her mother's spirit. She smiled at them. They all smiled back, worry shinning in their eyes.

"You'll be proud of me, I promise!" She declared with confidence.

"Sakura-chan, I'll be with you in mind!" Tomoyo hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." The girl announced before taking off.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Syaoran left before the sunrise. He didn't say goodbye to anyone, he didn't look back. He had only one thing in mind: his mission. He didn't know what he had to do, but he knew he had to succeed. His honor was at stake. The honor of the whole Li clan was at stake. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on his power, on his strength. He would need every bit of it, he knew it already. But he could only win.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Meiling looked out of her bedroom window as the jet took off, taking away to one she loved. He didn't say goodbye to her. Once again, he hadn't waited for her. She blinked a few times, hoping the tears in her eyes would go away without rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry. She had to be strong, just as Syaoran was. After all, he wasn't leaving by choice. And he would be back with this victorious smile and he would take her in his arms and spin her in the air lovingly. Hopefully…

₪₪₪₪₪₪

The Power gathered in his sacred place. He had felt them coming. Slowly, he began to materialize, taking his human form. His skin turned from a sparkly translucent to an almost normal pale color. His dark eyes shone beneath a lock of his even darker hair. A smile spread across his face.

"It is as it ought to be… It's going to be fun."

₪₪₪₪₪₪

To be continued...

Well, I hope this sounds promising to you. Please, please, please, review! Feedback is what makes my world go 'round! It also makes me write faster winkwink!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own. sigh

Part 2

The jet took off as soon as Syaoran got out of it. The young man looked around him. The place was dark, ominous and almost scary. The air was hot and sticky and it smelled bad. Syaoran restrained himself not to fell nauseous. But the worst of it all was that, in the dark, he couldn't even see his map. 'Great' he thought sarcastically, he would have to use his magic right in the beginning. He wondered if finding the sacred place wasn't the test itself, but, no, it would be too easy…

Holding his hands in front of him and drawing a invisible sphere with them, he called the power of fire and instantly a little flame appeared. Syaoran smiled. It was one of the first thing he learned to do. It was too easy, but yet useful. Now he could take a better look at where he was. Ruins. He was surrounded by ruins. The Power definitely had strange taste.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sakura waved goodbye to her pilot and jumped out of the jet, just to find her two feet sinking in stinky green mud. "Hoe!" She cried out, but then she shrugged. "It doesn't matter." The young woman looked around her. The place was dark, ominous and totally scary. The horrible odor floating in the air made her feel nauseous, but remembering why she was there and, most importantly, everyone who was waiting for her to come back safe made her feel better and even more determinate. Now, where was she supposed to go? It was way too dark for her to follow her map and…

"And it may not be a good idea to use my magic right in the beginning. I will need all my energy later."

Following her intuition was surely the best way to find out the sacred place. She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on the map that was forming in her head. Everything would be alright, she just had to trust herself.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Master?" A voice broke the silence of the sacred place.

"Ruby Moon." The Power sighed. "You could never sound soft and calm even if you tried for a million years."

"Am I disturbing you, because if I am I can always come back later, but if I'm not then I would like to speak to you."

The Power smiled tenderly at his creature. She was, well, she was cute in her own way. But he was glad nonetheless that she was unique. He waved her to come in. She happily skipped to his side and kneeled beside his throne. He gently stoke her head, like a pet, waiting for her to speak.

"I saw them, both of them." She began, tilting her head to one side. "They're coming."

"I know." He replied calmly.

"Do you want me to do something, anything." She asked, looking up at him. "I mean, if they keep up the beat, they'll be here in the same time."

"I know that too. That is precisely what I want."

A look of confusion spread across the creature's face. What could her master have in mind this time? Two people couldn't pass the test in the same time. That was impossible. Unless he wanted them to do it together. But that was really unusual.

"Don't worry Ruby Moon, I have a plan." He added mysteriously.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Syaoran was getting bored of just walking. He felt like he hadn't done anything else but walking for hours. What was this supposed to mean? Was there something he forgot to do? Still, he was sure he had followed the map in its every details. Suddenly, he felt something, a presence. Someone else was near, he could have sworn it. And that person had magical powers.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sakura kept on walking. Her legs were getting kind of tired but she didn't care. A long walk like this had to lead her somewhere! But she wasn't quite sure if it would be the right place.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Sakura, you're gonna make it!" She told herself before going on with even more resolution.

Suddenly, she felt another presence, a magical aura nearby. Someone else was there.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

"This should be interesting…" The Power smiled mischievously.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sakura looked around her, searching for any signs that someone was truly nearby. She breathed deeply, trying to control herself. She couldn't just collapse on the ground crying. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she had to be stronger than that.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously. Hearing nothing but silence, she added. "I know you're there. Show up." Surprisingly enough, her voice managed to sound firm and calm.

A sudden noise could be heard nearby. She turned only to see a young man, appearing from the corner of some ruin. He was tall and slim, yet his body seemed to have been subjected to hard training, and he was wearing a Chinese costume. He was holding what seemed to be a magical flame which was giving his eyes an oddly mysterious and charismatic glimmer. She studied him for a moment while he appeared to be doing the same.

"Who are you?" His voice echoed above the silence. "I'm here to meet the Power and I presume you're not it. Your magical aura does not seem strong enough for you to be it."

Sakura took a step back. There was something in the boy's voice that sent shivers down her spine. He sounded so cold.

"I'm Sakura. I'm also here to meet the Power." She finally blurted out.

The boy arched his eyebrows at her and took a step forward in attempt to study her more carefully. The girl was tiny. She had light brown hair and big emerald eyes that reflected her kind soul. Her whole body seemed light and fragile, yet her aura was solid. Her magical powers seemed to be quite strong, but surely not enough for him to worry about.

Sakura didn't move while the boy was looking at her like he was trying to read every part of her person. She saw him take a step forward, and another, and a few others. She finally looked up at him, their faces only a few inches away.

"Okay, we can go there together." He declared slowly. "But, once there, I'm not gonna help you anymore." He added in a quite arrogant tone before stepping away from her.

Sakura gulped with difficulty. She tried to restrained her anger. The boy was such a jerk! Ignoring her boiling blood inside her veins, she closed the distance between them once again. Looking up at him again, she spoke, her voice like a low whisper.

"It's a deal. I can help you find the sacred place. But that's all the help you're gonna have from me." She, then, turned around and started walking away. She hated to act that way, it wasn't like herself, but the guy just got what he deserved.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

The Power observed the scene with interest. He restrained himself not to squeal happily at the tension forming between the two. So palpable. Heavy and thick. Just perfect. An evil smile curved his lips slowly.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Having an influent and powerful family also meant having a lot of responsabilities toward society. And the world did not stop spinning around just because your best friend and cousin went away on an important and possibly dangerous mission and you happened to be worried about her. Tomoyo had soon realised this fact and she graciously went on with her obligations, attending her mother's parties and other social gatherings, showing the kindness and elegance she was known for.

"Welcome to the Daidouji estate." She greeted her mother's guests. She easily dazzled the crowd with her beauty and grace. Today would not be an exception, though her favourite cousin was not there to cheer her up, she made a point not to dissapoint her proud mother, smiling and exchanging pleasanteries with everyone.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sakura quickly glanced at the boy walking a few feet away from her, his nose buried into his map, his little flame still floating right next to him.

"You know, you really should not overuse your magic. You will need all of your energy later." She stated quietly.

"You know, you really should mind your own business." He replied coldly.

"I was just trying to help." She justified herself, a bit hurt by his attitude.

"Well, don't. I don't need your help." He grumbled back.

She suddenly stopped and looked around her. The feeling she had been following, the intuition that was supposed to lead her to the sacred place, it was gone.

"If you are so great, then can you tell me what is going on?" She asked, panic slightly shaking her voice.

"What are you talking about…" But he was interrupted when his little flame suddenly died down. They were surrounded by darkness.

"Hoooe!" She cried out. "I feel something!"

"I feel it too, and it is not good."

₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Master, they just entered the Zone." A black winged panther came flying into the room.

The Power looked down at him from his throne. "I thank you, Spinnel-sun, you did a good job."

"What are you gonna do now?" Ruby Moon asked. "When they realize their powers aren't working anymore, they'll probably try to get out of the Zone."

"It won't happen. I blocked the way out." Spinnel-sun explained.

"Oooh! Good idea my Suppi-chan!" Ruby Moon suddenly squealed, clasping her hands together in an ecstatic way. The panther sweat dropped. "Now, Master, can we go and scare them a bit?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at her master.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." He replied. "But no harm must be done to them." He added before his creature started squealing again. "Understood, Ruby Moon?"

"Of course, Master!"

"Oh, and before you go, I want you to know that I'll be gone for a little while." The power said, standing up from his throne and facing away from his creatures.

"What?" The two of them exclaimed in stunned confusion. Their master had never left the sacred place during a test. Moreover, this one seemed to be even more important than the others.

"You heard me well. I'm leaving shortly, but I'll be back in time. There is some matter I need to attend to."

₪₪₪₪₪₪

"I will not panic! I must not panic! Everything will be alright..." Sakura chanted softly, trying very hard to be brave even though she really wanted to collapse and start crying. She hated dark. Moreover, this place was scary even lighted by her companion's flame, now plunged into darkness it seemed worst.

"Calm down."

"I must not panic, I must not panic!" She closed her eyes, her hands balled up into tigh fists, her breathing uneven. A hand touched her shoulder and she gasped audibly, stumbling backward.

"Shhht, it's me, it's only me."

Syaoran didn't understand what possesed him but he suddenly felt the urge to reassure the girl. He barely knew her and from what he knew she annoyed him to no end, but somehow he felt connected to her. He wanted to calm her down, tell her that everything was okay, even if only to reassure himself that things would indeed be alright.

"Everything is fine." She said and he heard her laugh sheepishly. "It's the sudden lack of light. It took me by surprise, is all." And though he knew as well as her that is was only an excuse, he put it aside for their sake.

"I think we finally found the place." He announced slowly.

"I think we did." She agreed.

"So what do we do now?" He asked, his ego apprehending that she knew more than him, the rest of him hoping she did.

"I'd say we take a look around, but I can't see a thing right now. I guess the best thing we can do is wait for our eyes to get accustomed to the darkness."

₪₪₪₪₪₪

"What do you reckon we should do with them, Suppi-chan?"

"Do not call me that."

"But it's so kawaii!"

"No it's not."

"Still, what do you reckon we should do with them, Suppi-chan?"

A desperate sigh was heard.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

The reception was going well at the Daidouji estate. The guests had been led to a large dining room were a sumptuous buffet had been laid. Tomoyo had just found her seat next to her mother when she felt a strange sensation coming up her leg. It was a tingling sensation, like a million little ants slowly making their way on her skin. At first, she thought that was only numbness in her leg, but, when she tried to rub it off, the sensation spread on her hand and arm. She looked around carefully, just to be sure no one was noticing her, before she got up, heading for the door.

"Is there something wrong, Tomoyo?" Her mother asked when she saw her daughter getting out of the room.

"No, mother, I'm just thirsty." The young woman answered calmly.

"Then why don't you just call up a maid?" Her mother replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, I…" She quickly tried to think of something. She didn't want her mother to worry, but with this sensation that was more and more invading her body, she had no choice but to get away from this room. There were way too many people in there. "I think the maids are already busy enough with our guests. I'll get something to drink by myself."

Her mother smiled. "My daughter is so kind!"

₪₪₪₪₪₪

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Shorter part, this one is, but I hope you enjoy it still. A bit of T+E in this one, hehehe. Author does a little happy dance much similar to the one our dear Ruby Moon does later on in this chapter... Oh, must shut up and not spoil all the fun for the readers...

Okay, as you may have noticed by now, this is a alternate universe fic. So a lot of things have changed, for instead: Tomoyo has powers too. She did pass the test. So, uh, there you go. You can read now, and review too (please?).

**Part 3**

Tomoyo left the busy room and let out a sigh of relief. Now, she had to figure out what was going on with her. She ran to her room the fastest she could and as soon as she reached it, the tingling sensation disappeared. Tomoyo sighed and sat down on her bed. It was not the first time she felt something like that, and each and every single time the sensation disappeared when she got to her room. It was weird. Way too weird not to have something to do with magic.

"It's so powerful…" She let out without even thinking about it.

"I thought you'd never say it."

Tomoyo was startled by the voice she heard. She looked around, but no one was there. She shook her head, but the more she tried to convince herself she hadn't heard anything, the more she was sure she actually had. The low voice was echoing in her mind. She got up slowly, trying to pull herself together.

"Is there anybody here?" She asked carefully. And then she felt it, a strong aura, stronger than all she had ever felt. She breathed deeply. "Who's here?" She felt something on her back, like someone softly caressing her. She turned brusquely, but, once again, there was nothing to be seen. "Don't try to scare me. I have powers too." She declared, trying to sound confident.

"Powers, huh?" She turned to the other side of her room and, then, she saw him. He was tall, dark and had that incredibly powerful aura. He was sitting on her bed like the whole room was his. "That's quite interesting." He continued, getting up from her bed. All his moves were fluid as water.

"Hai. I… I've got powers and I don't know what you're intending to do to me, but I won't let you." She said, standing straight, pushing down the sensation forming in her belly.

The strange man smiled. Tomoyo felt heat on her face. Her cheeks had that light tone of pink that only colored them when she got emotional. Something wasn't right with this man and the power he was using against her was… well, it was way too powerful. She suddenly noticed she had taken a few steps forward. He was controlling her! She felt her heartbeat going crazy.

"Who are you?" She finally asked.

"I thought you'd know…" His dark blue eyes were scrutinizing her.

Tomoyo shivered. His voice was low, soft and intense. She took a few more steps forward as he tilted his head, raven hair falling over his eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked weakly, her voice like a whisper.

He lifted his chin and she saw the glint in his dark eyes. His smile intensified. That smile, it was somehow familiar now. She had seen it before, but when? She was now only a foot away from him. Slowly, he reached for a strand of her hair, playing with it gently before tucking it behind her ear. She inhaled deeply. She was petrified.

"What are you afraid of, Daidouji-san?" He whispered and his voice flooded her like cool water.

"I'm afraid of knowing…" She breathed. "If you are who I think you are, then you shouldn't be here."

He tilted his head, considering her for a moment. "And why is that?" He asked.

"Because my best friend has gone to meet you and if you are not there… who will protect her?"

Surprise made a brief appearance on his face but soon disappeared. "Shouldn't you be relieved that I'm not there to harm her?"

She remained silent for a moment, her eyes tracing the lines of his face. "No. I know you will protect her… like you did for me." She looked into his eyes.

For the first time in eternity, the Power could not hold someone's gaze. He looked down sheepishly, biting down his lower lip, and sighed. She was still staring at him, from the short distance that separated them.

"So, is this your real appearance? Or is it just another illusion, like the old man, the black cat and the little kid?" She asked, curiously.

His head snapped up. "How did you know?"

She giggled softly, her nervousness seemingly fading away. "How did I know what? That you were the kid? That really is not very usual to meet such a young child in that kind of place. Not very subtle."

He raised an eyebrow. "Good. One point for you. But you were wrong about one thing: that black cat, it wasn't me." He smirked.

"But it did…" She started but was interrupted by his statement.

"It did protect you. I know." He said matter-of-factly. "Now I should go."

"Wait!" She cried out. He looked at her inquisitively. "You… you will protect her, right?"

"I will do whatever I have to do." He replied before dissolving into a million sparkles.

She stayed there long after he left, staring into space. Finally, she sighed and went back to her mother and guests.

₪₪₪₪₪₪

"This darkness is not right. My eyes cannot seem to get used to it. There must be something magic to it."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to make a sarcastic retort. Of course it was magic. Everything in this place was exactly that: magic. He vainly rubbed his eyes once again and sighed in frustration. What was this bloody test all about? Surely something should have hapenned by now. After all they had been standing there for several minutes...

"Oh, light!"

He turned around brusquely, looking for what she was talking about. Maybe she was going insane. But then he saw it: a small glowing light in the distance. And it seemed to be coming their way. He frowned. Wasn't it moving a bit too fast?

"Look out!" He cried out as the blast came rushing toward them. He dove on her at the last second and the two of them went collapsing on the ground, away from the eminent danger. He groaned as the pain of the fall made itself known through his body. His right shoulder ached and his arms... He quickly removed his arms from the petite figure he realised he was still holding. He could now see her face. She was rather pretty he had to admit. But it was not time for such petty matters, he scolded himself. He looked up to see that the glowing light was in fact a fire ball, much similar to the ones he was used to summoning, but much bigger. To his relief, it wasn't moving anymore and it seemed to be caught inside something... a lantern?

Sakura had already stood up and was walking toward it. His heart skipped a beat. What if it was still dangerous?

"Do you like fire?" A honeyed voice asked and the two young people startled. Materialising from the darkness, a tall and suave creature with superb butterfly wings advanced toward them. Its hair were like flows of red wine and its eyes were sparkling with mischief. A shiver ran down Syaoran's spine. Was that the Power? The aura was strong...

"Thank you for the light. I was getting a little unconfortable in the dark. Not that I'm afraid of it, of course." Sakura giggled nervously. "But thanks anyway."

Syaoran blinked and the creature tilted its head to the side in wonderment. Silence followed until: "You are so KAWAII!" The creature leaped in the air joyfully and did a little happy dance. To this, the couple of magicians sweatdropped. And, as suddenly as this strangest attitude had come, it vanished and the poise and mysterious air that first characterised the creature came back.

"Now, let's play."

₪₪₪₪₪₪

"What did I miss?" The Power inquired, back on his throne.

"Ruby Moon made a complete fool of herself, as usual." Spinel Sun stated matter-of-factly. "Did your business go as expected?"

"Not quite. But I'll see that it does... next time. As for now, let's see how our guests are doing."

₪₪₪₪₪₪

1:32 in the morning. Should go to bed... But first, some words of gratitude for my dear readers:

Dana Daidouji: I am definately continuing. With this chapter it makes 3! Yeah! Hope you keep on reading...

Anime flower : I surely hope it gets better and better... But you only can tell me!

x0kAwAiix0: Thank you. Glad you like it.

Sakurasyaoranforever: Wow, now I'm flattered! I think I'm going to cry... Sincerely, your review is probably one of the most touching I ever had. Thank you so much! And I hope this part and the others to come won't disappoint you.

Dbzgtfan2004: Yes, Sakura and Syaoran forever! Don't worry, there will be plenty of sweet little moments with our cute couple.

Rayne Solara: Thank you very much. You know, English is not my first language. I'm glad you like my writing style, it means I'm doing a good job. Hehe!

Goodnight everyone!


End file.
